This invention relates to a heddle frame for a high speed weaving machine. More particularly, this invention relates to means for securing the heddle bars to the top and bottom rails.
As is known, weaving machines are frequently provided with heddle frames which comprise top and bottom rails and end braces connecting the rails and the top and bottom heddle bars which are supported by the top and bottom rails, respectively, by hangers or connectors. In such cases, the hangers are fitted into the interior of the rails through an opening in the bottom or top of the rails, as the case may be. In the past, such hangers have been made of metal and have been secured to the walls of the rails by means of rivets, screws or spot welding, providing a rigid connection between the hangers and the rails.
In other examples of the prior art, the hanger is secured in place by a resilient intermediate drive transmitting element which is usually disposed between the hanger and the rail.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,579, a hanger is provided which has a portion that extends into the interior of a top rail or shaft, as described by the patent. The hanger is secured in the shaft or rail by a resilient member which is inserted through openings in the walls of the rail and through an opening in the portion of the hanger which extends into the interior of the rail. The hanger of this patent provides resiliency in the connection between the rail and the heddle bar but permits relative movement between the heddle bar and the rail in all directions, due to the resiliency of the rubber inserts which anchor the hanger in the interior of the rail. Furthermore, in this device, the weight of the heddle bars, the heddles, and the warp is all concentrated on the shoulders of the insert which engages the thin walls of the rail. Extended exposure to the reciprocating forces normally encountered in high speed weaving machines causes the walls of the rail to cut or abrade the rubber inserts and results in failure of the connection.